


Hermosa alucinación

by Joah_90



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, the untamed, xicheng - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XiCheng
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joah_90/pseuds/Joah_90
Summary: Oneshot XiCheng
Relationships: Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng
Kudos: 30





	Hermosa alucinación

La fiebre no parecía querer ceder, y no tenía fuerzas siquiera para conseguir el medicamento necesario. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y el sudor frío le inundaba la piel. Lan XiChen intentó incorporarse en la cama pero le fue imposible. Los párpados se le volvieron a cerrar contra su voluntad y cayó en un sueño profundo lleno de imágenes discordantes y condenadamente extrañas.

El líder del clan Yunmeng-Jiang estaba allí. Aunque eso no podía ser cierto, JiangCheng había retornado ya al Embarcadero del Loto y la voz sensata en su cabeza le aseguró que era improbable que haya regresado una vez más al Recoveco de las Nubes y mucho menos a su Hanshi. A pesar de ello, podía sentir su llamado preocupado, ansioso y sonrió para sí. Le gustaría poder ver su rostro en ese momento. ¿Realmente se vería tan inquieto y angustiado como sonaba?

Le fue imposible averiguarlo. Entró en una bruma espesa y cálida que borró todos sus pensamientos.

A intervalos irregulares creyó ver una silueta violácea a su lado humedeciendo su piel, o susurrándole autoritario que tomara la medicina. Pero fue incapaz de obedecer. Aunque, el extraño no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Aquel desconocido soltó un suspiro entrecortado, casi despectivo, y le sorprendió lo similar que sonó a aquel altivo muchacho.

— Perdóname pero es por tu bien —le dijo quedo al oído y se estremeció por la familiaridad y el inexplicable deje de nerviosismo en su tono.

No entendía a qué se refería exactamente, pero si pedía disculpas era porque quizás estaba pensando en hacer algo que no le gustara. Frunció el ceño confuso y desconcertado por sus palabras. Aunque finalmente su recelo se fue al demonio, junto con su escasa cordura.

Sintió el pulgar del extraño separar de forma suave su labio inferior, abriéndole la boca ligeramente, y pegó sus bocas juntas en un delicado beso. Casi se ahogó al sentir el agua entrar de forma repentina en su garganta, pero bebió con ansias, jodidamente sediento, hasta que todo el líquido se hubo ido y aún así, sin notarlo siquiera, continuó tomando más de esa boca.

Sus besos se volvieron voraces e insaciables, y fueron correspondidos con la misma ansiedad. Estaba tan inmerso que sus labios siguieron involuntariamente el movimiento de aquella boca que se alejó un instante, dejándolo con el anhelo de más.

— Lo lamentarás en la mañana —oyó que le decía su enronquecida voz y lo ignoró mientras lo envolvía nuevamente en un hambriento beso, sin más intermediarios que sus lenguas unidas en una dulce y apasionada lucha, que incluyó en su febril arrebato varias mordidas bruscas y calientes toques. Incluso creyó sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca, aunque no le importó.

Se sentía demasiado bien. 

Aquella alucinación se sentía tan real y adictiva que ya no podía contener sus furiosas ansias. Le costaba respirar, se sentía sofocado, pero era lejos lo mejor que había experimentado jamás, pensó apenas un instante antes de que sus ojos se cerraran agotados.

Cuando abrió finalmente sus párpados la noche oscura se había transformado en un día soleado y deslumbrante. La claridad lo sobrecogió y se sintió momentáneamente aturdido. Los recuerdos aún permanecían intactos y muy realistas, casi podía sentir el escozor en los labios producto de los besos compartidos y la piel le hormigueaba allí donde el chico había tocado. Una emoción extraña creció en su pecho hasta casi desbordarlo.

Quiso cerrar nuevamente los ojos y adentrarse una vez más en aquel sueño inverosímil, pero un movimiento a su lado en la cama lo hizo saltar de la sorpresa. JiangCheng estaba allí. Compartiendo un pequeño espacio en su cama, mientras velaba su sueño. Mientras cuidaba de él.

Su corazón le dio un violento vuelco en el pecho.

El joven Líder tenía los labios sonrosados, hinchados y se destacaba terriblemente en ellos el pequeño corte que le había hecho con los dientes.

Soltó un jadeo ahogado, y una maldición le apretó la garganta. Estaba confundido... ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Jiang WanYin allí?

Sin embargo, un pensamiento rápidamente ocupó su lugar, si aquellas marcas eran reales, si de verdad él estaba allí a su lado, todo lo que había sucedido no había sido parte de una alucinación por la alta temperatura. Fue real. Aterradora y maravillosamente real.

Quería hundirse en la cama y que los blancos cobertores lo tragasen, como si de un alud se tratase. Se avergonzó todavía desorientado y aturdido. Sin embargo, el chico adormilado se movió instintivamente apretando con fuerza la mano que sostenía de una forma tan posesiva que hizo que sus sentidos vibraran.

Contempló por largos minutos su rostro siempre huraño, ahora plácido mientras dormía, y delineó con la yema de los dedos sus labios heridos. Había dicho que lo lamentaría en la mañana y quizás tuviera razón en un primer momento. Pero ahora, y mientras contenía la respiración preso de sus recuerdos, podía decir que se encontraba completa y aterradoramente seguro de sus sentimientos. 

De nada valía ya negarlo. 

Se acercó lento hasta que su boca le rozó los labios suaves y presionó sobre ellos en una dulce y delicada caricia.

Se apartó de inmediato con el corazón latiéndole deprisa en el pecho, como si hubiera hecho algo terrible.

JiangCheng parpadeó y abrió lentamente los ojos sintiéndose confundido por un momento. Por un tenebroso segundo, XiChen sintió que su corazón se detendría, pero luego comenzó a correr con una velocidad pavorosa. El Líder del clan le regaló una sonrisa perezosa y adormilada, tan impropia, franca y espontánea que lo estremeció en lo más profundo.

— Supongo que no te arrepientes de nada —susurró con la voz pastosa y enronquecida por el sueño.

No le dio tiempo a responder en lo absoluto. Lo besó con firmeza. Con decisión. Con las ansias propias de una boca que había encontrado en los fríos labios del contrario su hogar.


End file.
